Surprise!
by AmityGirl28
Summary: It's Rapunzel's birthday, but she can't find her parents or Eugene anywhere.  A one shot


**Hi, it's a little thing I've been having in my head. It is also my first one-shot. I wrote it because I was bored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

**Surprise!**

Rapunzel was curious where her family and friends was. She was still getting used to living in the castle. She was used to being alone in her tower, but this time she was sure that her family and friends were somewhere around here. She looked down the hall for one of her parents or Eugene. She knew her mother and father wouldn't leave her alone and neither would Eugene. She knew her parents loved her and didn't want her out of their sight. She knew that after their little adventure that Eugene would never let her out of his sight.

Rapunzel decided to ask some people for help to find them. She asked guards, maids, and servants, but they've all said the same thing: "I haven't seen them." Rapunzel got annoyed with people not knowing where her mother, father, and Eugene were at in the entire castle! She needed help from two little friends she knew who would help her find them.

She took Pascal off her shoulder and told him to look in her parents' and Eugene's bedroom for them. She then went to the stables and told Maximus to find her parents and Eugene if they were outside in the gardens or in the open field outside of the stables. Maximus obeyed and started sniffing the ground for the King, Queen or Eugene. Rapunzel then went to get a status report from Pascal.

According to Pascal, her parents weren't in their bedroom nor was Eugene in his bedroom. Rapunzel then went to outside to see if Maximus has found them. Sadly, Maximus bowed his head in shame because he didn't find them. "It's alright Max, you tried." said Rapunzel. Rapunzel sighed because she knew it was an important day today. It was her birthday today and she didn't expect to find the people she loved missing. She sighed and went to the last place she hadn't looked: the ballroom.

She heard some people talking and that got Rapunzel suspicious. There were some familiar voices coming from the throne room. She then opened the door and found the room dark for some apparent reason. "Hello? Mother? Father? Eugene? Are any of you here?" asked Rapunzel. She felt like the only person in the world in the throne room until…..

"Surprise!"

The lights came on and it was brightly decorated. Then she noticed her mother, father, and Eugene in front of the group of people behind them. Her mother was wearing a fancy lavender dress with a pearl necklace and high heels. Her father was wearing a fancy blue suit along with a red cape and brown boots. And Eugene was wearing a black vest, long-sleeved white shirt, khaki dress pants, and his favorite boots. Rapunzel ran to her parents and Eugene and hugged them.

"Oh my god! Mother! Father! Eugene! Thank you!" said Rapunzel as she hugged them. "What made you guys do this?" asked Rapunzel. "We figured you never had a birthday like this. So, with the help of your father and Eugene, we planned this party for you." said the queen. "We told the servants, maids, and guards to pretend they didn't know where you were so we could plan your party." said the king. "Are you kidding me? I was terrified because I couldn't find any of you!" said Rapunzel. "Sorry for the scare Blondie, but we had to do it so we could plan the party." said Eugene. "You're not mad?" asked the queen. "No Mother, I'm not angry. Just don't scare me like that again." said Rapunzel. "We promise." said the king. "So, who wants cake?" asked Eugene. Rapunzel giggled as her and her parents along with Eugene went to get some cake.

**What did you think? Well, I was bored and plus, it was one of those days when my mother leaves me alone in the house with Boudin, our dog. I don't like those because even though I know she's outside in the building (her fiancé raises reptiles), I don't like being alone in the house. I was at first going to have Rapunzel alone and she found her parents and Eugene one by one, but then I decided, no, I should let her find all of them at once. Do you think that was good? Review please!**


End file.
